User talk:TheTheif
Thx! it's a re draw. I'm trying to draw the other fusions I know. THIS IS ODST!!! 18:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Honorable servant or Raugus, and brilliant tactician of the demi-gods. i am curious as to this plan you have been developing. have you determined how best to destroy this Apollyon who threatens the very fabric of this universe's reality? You play AOM too!? Awesome. xD -Leafpaw 12:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) no he is not, but it is possible while your mother was with your father she might of had a affair with apollo --Lady Hebe 02:08, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Um... Well, daughter of Athena, good question. Normally I just prefer to help whoever...but in your situation, I will without a doubt be on the Gods side. And Stephan is an evil demon, gay little (Saphira: Eragon...) Oh fine. So is Vanilor. Saphira said something about that little runt I won't even post here.... But yeah, Glaedr says: Have courage, for a new dawn for you approaches. Do not be scared to ask me for help, braveheart. Saphira: I'll help too. Any fear is my enemy. And I say: WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? Not that I doubt you, It's just those two can be so confusing... (Saphira: ERAGON... Glaedr: Erm, I shall go, erm, rest now....) Well, it's not a doubt you have a good Fate ahead. -winks- Eragon & Saphira 01:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, Glaedr appriciated that you cared and he says: Yes, it was like being torn in two...but you must live and let live. And I'd like to talk to you...Orik is so smart sometimes... Eragon & Saphira 01:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :( Aunt Chey, Aunt Missy and Uncle Shawn know about Mom not being from "here". You know.... Yeah. But Uncle Shawn doesnt believe it. Aunt Missy is very worried about it. Rachels kids 21:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) when will you be on again? -needs help and someone who understands- Rachels kids 21:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe...just MAYBE I can arrange a time to talk with you. Kay? I think I've got a free day Monday afternoon. I think you kids get back to school though, don't you? Still. Just let me know when you guys get out. And -winks- you'll have to open the portal for me. Eragon & Saphira 21:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sounds god, kiddo. Saphira was chuckling the whole time I read it to her. Glaedr was glowing. Like, his Eldurni was...ah, you know. -laughs- But yeah, I'm out for the night at 2:45. Orik said he'd tell the others where I've gone. Do ya mind if Saphira comes too? I mean, I can contact her through the portal web, but it's harder. I'm sorry to ask; I know what it does to you to force open a portal. But pretty please with sugar on top? And maybe -chuckles- a bit of Faelnirv too? And I'll help with chores. As long as there's no sparring in it! I'm still aching from yesterdays patrol. I'll see ya then, I guess. WE'LL see ya. Eragon & Saphira 21:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yup. You, uh, guessed it. I guess. Wow...that's a lot of guessing. -laughs- But it's good for the mind, as your lovely mother would say. And it's not pathetic that, you, uh think that. I find it awesome! I got followers! -chuckle- You're a cool kid. It's fine. And HORSE stalls? -groans- Oh fine. As long as we can still talk over it all. Saphira agreed to the telepathy thing too. So I guess it's a go! (MORE guessing) I'll be waiting for you. Just don't drain yourself when you open the portal; that would suck. For me, the brave hero, to travel over space distance, then find you collapsed. HA! Glaedr snorted at that. And Saphira wants to talk to ya. Mind if I put her "on here"? (I'll just type what she says) Eragon & Saphira 21:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, from here on it's Saphira: Youngling, I feel that something is troubling the balance of life. It has to do with your master. I had a vision...a dream that his aura (I can see them, you should know, without concentrating (Dragon Vision)) was fading, and a larger one was taking his magic. I fear it has to do with the prophecy you are worried about. If this happens...know that I will stand by you and help with the power of Eragon the first. -eyes flash defiant- And enemy of yours is mine. I have a feeling your future will be great. The "obsessed" one in your prophecy -chuckles deeply- Had the same premonition. We are all behind you, know it or not. When the time comes for war, you know what to do. The one you love has told you this, I believe. And if anything happens to Raugus...I told Eragon about my vision. He agreed it's for the best...your training shall continue with us. Julienne has given us time to train...when she left. Ohen was distraught. He thought she didn't love her...I shall speak with Raugus when we see you in three days time. It troubles me to tell you what may come, but a premonition may change the Fate of the future brining. I swear by the Order of Hrothgar, I will help you with this mystery. Glaedr too. ---Saphira back to me. Hm, If it's true....I'm sorry. I'll help too! Raugus is (from what I've heard) a great man. And yeah, I guess it would be cool for me to train you. But I can't be rushing through portal after portal every day. I got Alegasia to look after too. So it'll have to be on here. Or, you know the other way. -winks- Eragon & Saphira 22:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Aw, kid, it's gonna be fine. I promise. Maybe, like Saphira said, we can use this knowledge to stop his, uh, passing. I know he's like your dad. And I know what you feel kid; it sucks Dragon balls. (Saphira: E-R-A-G-O-N!) Glaedr FINALLY did something other than laugh: He said, Yes, Braveheart. Dragon Vision does kick "ass". And I'll try and talk to zach about it. I dunno what he'll say; Me talking about your problems...not that I don't like it, you're cool, but he might think we're...ya know. And that's fucked up. It's Bjartskular, Saphira says. Nice try though. Good enough for me -winks- The "one you love" will realize it soon enough. And if he doesn't, he's a stupid furball. -chuckles- Well, not entirely. Still. -shrugs- I'll see ya then, kiddo. Now I have to go meet Orik and we're headed back to Tarnag to negotiate with the dwarves there on supplies...talk to ya later kiddo. Saphira: Hold strong, hatchling." Glaedr: Yes, what Saphira said. I must hold back on the Faelnirv....-chuckles deeply-" (P.S. It'll work. I'll help by adding "Dromar Kopa"to it -winks- It'll be easier for both of us.) Eragon & Saphira 22:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) her Chey. I signed up for then endless free trrial on warhammer online. I think all classes and armies are allowd but we can only get to a certian level(atleast we can play as the greenies! or atleast for the first 10 days. idk). go on chat when u get this so we can plan on what we're gonna do. If u sign up for the free trial too we can battle together. =D God of Dragons 14:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Chey, can you please stop the swearing and vandalizing Inferno Ryuu's page? Thanks. -Leafwhisker 21:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey thief can you help with my powers meet me at usgods.chatango.om just tell me everything i am the god of waves so tell me about poseidon powers and everything and can you tell me how to travel and talk to many immortals I already know the powers i need to know how to do them and my other godly powers we already my powers just with waves but swimming and reading my favorite animal is the cheatah none of that nope Don't leave just because of this! I want you to stay, I'm sure a lot of people want you to stay. -Leafwhisker 20:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You shouldn't feel like a slut. I've been in love with five different guys at once, not fun. -Leafwhisker 21:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know how you feel, emotions do fail sometimes. For me, all the time. -Leafwhisker 21:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You got that right. XD -Leafwhisker 21:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Togther, as in...a couple? Awwww! I'm too lazy to ask the guy I like out...I know, I fail. XD And don't worry about him dying or anything, just don't stress about it. -Leafwhisker 21:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, don't stress about it, if you do it'll just make things worse, okay? -Leafwhisker 21:55, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Np, Chey, I'm happy to help! :D -Leafwhisker 22:03, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I know, I'm so awesome. XD According to the prophecy the relationship should last...so yeah...'course I'm not the best at reading prophecies... *shrugs*...but I'm almost positive it will. -Leafwhisker 22:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* You misunderstood me. I'm simply telling the truth. I also thought that you would understand. Raugus, your "master", is a thief, a liar, and a murderer. I'm not allowed to say why... but if you ask him he'll deny it. You're trusting the wrong people, Chey. Get over it. ~Shadow Wolf What the...I banned him for like a month! I guess he's changing his IP Address.. gods.... -Leafwhisker 11:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) chey chey are you gonna be on facebook..... erm i got an issue. Nothing is ever what it seems.... 22:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) '*sigh* Chey, That was REALLY stupid. You shouldn't give up your powers because of your liar master, Raugus. And no... you weren't born yet when Raugus (along with some others) slaughtered someone close to my master. Don't dwell on it too much. I'll end with this question: "Do you really think people are who they say they are?" ~Shadow Wolf Well, miss -my-problems-are-better. I'm sorry if I offended you about your dad and siblings. I wouldn't have if I knew. I know your pain...doesn't mean we're friends. I just wanna say...surrender now and I'll spare your ugly face. !!!!